thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Jasper and Roddy (Cart)
Word Count: 1590 '''Muse: '''at 1:27 PM Glimmerton, Jan 12/Day 178 Roddy was drunk. Naaaah. That didn't cover it. Roddy was smashed. Loaded. Three sheets to the wind. Hammered. Roddy, was, drunk. Not that it was helping. Nope. Stead of forgetting about the whole deal with Amren Roddy'd ended up blubbering about it to a serving girl. And someone else at the bar. And another person at the bar. The serving girl again. A whole table of gamblers. And the bouncer as he was not-so gently booted out. Freaking. Bars. They was supposed to like Roddy here. Roddy saved Glimmerton. S'why he came back stead of getting sloshed in Skyport. Less- less likely to get his stuff stole. (See Jonn. Roddy was being responsible bout the drinking. A bit.) Least they'd let him keep the bottle. Roddy'd paid good money for that! ...He'd actually shouted that at the door hadn't he. Oh well- y'know Roddy was drunk. This was the sort of thing that happened. So he staggered off- not really sure where he was headed. Maybe another bar. Maybe he wouldn't get kicked out for being a crybaby again. '''Coyote: '''at 1:30 PM Jasper was moseying down the street when she spotted an unusual sight: a six-foot-tortle stumbling down the street in a drunken haze. Was that Roddy? The bard guy? Huh. Why was he wasted? Jasper glanced around. She didn’t know these people that well, but Roddy was a friend. Poor guy. “Hey, buddy,” Jasper called cautiously, the same way she called to cats in trees. “You doing okay?” '''Muse: '''at 1:39 PM Hey. Roddy knew that voice. That was- Ja- Jansper. Jayler. The ax lady. "Heeey you," he said, waving. "I'm fine. I'm drunk!" he declared, waving his bottle. "Y'want some?" he offered. Started to head for her, but something sorta happened. Roddy wasn't sure what but he dimly realized that somehow, he was flat on his back. Cept he couldn't do that cause of his shell. So he was just awkwardly flailing around and trying to roll over. "Jaaaner! I'm stuck," he whined. '''Coyote: '''at 1:51 PM “Oh hey. You sure are, huh, honey,” Jasper said. “I gotcha.” She grabbed both his hands and heaved him up. She checked to see if his shell was cracked. All good. '''Muse: '''at 1:55 PM "You are the bestestestest,"Roddy declared. Was she a huggy person? Eh why not. He threw his arms around her and squeezed her tight. '''Coyote: '''at 2:07 PM “Oop.” Jasper staggered a little. “You’re, uh, a heavy tortle, huh. The fuck does that shell weigh?” Jasper’s eyes fell on an old, abandoned cart resting in the snow. “Hey,” she said. “Oh man, I got an idea. Best idea.” She gently dragged him to the cart, then nudged him into it. '''Muse: '''at 2:11 PM Roddy went along with it. Jasnar was team and team looked out for each other! She was great. "You're great," he said happily, reaching up and patting her face. "Most- amazing- crazy ax lady. Real good at the smashing. You're great." '''Coyote: '''at 2:15 PM Jasper scoffed. “Yeah, yeah. ‘S my job, it’s what I’m good at.” She started wheeling the cart up towards the castle. “Hey, aren’t you a little young to be drinking? Won’t that, like, affect your... fuckin’ child development, or something?” '''Muse: '''at 2:19 PM "Too late for- heeeey! M'not a kid!" Roddy protested. Started to wriggle around in the cart some, but that made him feel ill, so he quit. "I can take care of myself," he said instead, sulking. '''Coyote: '''at 2:33 PM “You’re not a kid?” Jasper said, startled. '''Muse: '''at 2:43 PM "Why does everybody think that?!" Roddy complained. "I'm eighteen! That's not- kid kid. Dragonborne are adults at fifteen." '''Coyote: '''at 2:48 PM “Whoa. You come across as, like, way younger.” Jasper patted him. She wondered why he was bringing up the thing about dragonborn being adults at fifteen. Were turtles a species of dragonborn? Cool. '''Muse: '''at 2:51 PM "Well- well- well your face is dumb," Roddy muttered. Sulking. Come across as way younger- what's that even mean? Roddy is an adult he can take care of himself. '''Coyote: '''at 3:01 PM “Hey, that little dragonborn shit is your younger brother or something, right? How old is he? Twelve?” '''Muse: '''at 3:03 PM "Ninete- no twenty," Roddy corrected. "He's just a midget. Short. Tiny." Roddy snickered a bit. '''Coyote: '''at 3:04 PM “Io’s blade. Really?” Jasper scoffed. “Poor bastard.” '''Muse: '''at 3:12 PM "Don't be sorry for him!" Roddy whined, flailing around again. "He got all the talent and magic and- and- our parents loved him. And he'd in jail now and we're probably gonna kill him..." Roddy fell quiet and still. He was crying again. '''Coyote: '''at 4:05 PM Jasper got quiet. It was weird, listening to Roddy talk. Jasper has never felt... competitive... with her brothers or her sister. They worked as a unit. Each of them was different, and each filled a different role. But there wasn’t a barbarian like her, in her family. Gabe was a fighter, sure, but she’d never felt jealous of him. He did his job, and he did it great. They were just... different. “You have talent and magic,” Jasper pointed out. '''Muse: '''at 4:12 PM "Nuh uh," Roddy muttered. Cept, well- "Had to work for it," said. "Amren just had it." It was fine though. Roddy'd got magic. He'd learned music. Was still solidly in Amren's shadow but it was fine. His team- family- they didn't care. It was fine. (No it wasn't.) '''Coyote: '''at 4:14 PM “Yeah. Well.” Jasper didn’t have anything to say to make it better. “That fucking sucks, Roddy. I’m sorry.” She kept wheeling the cart. '''Muse: '''at 4:24 PM Roddy made vague grumbly noises for a minute. Freaking Amren. Got all the best- stuff. Except tall- Roddy got that part. "He's a terrible brother," he said suddenly. "Kept- shoving it in my face. Parents loved him and I was just- there. Took advantage of it. Was mean. An' I still don't want him to die." '''Coyote: '''at 4:25 PM Jasper scratched her head. Poor tortle guy, she thought guiltily. “How many siblings you have? He the only one?” '''Muse: '''at 4:30 PM "Jonn an' Luci," Roddy said miserably. "I love Jonn. He's bestest brother. Better than Amren." It didn't help his mood though. Thinking about his other brother. '''Coyote: '''at 4:37 PM “Well, listen. When you’ve got multiple siblings... it’s natural maybe you... like some of them more than others,” Jasper said. “Amren’s a shithead, sure. But you’ve got this Jonn guy, right? He sounds great. Tell me about Jonn.” '''Muse: '''at 4:41 PM "Jonn's the bestest," Roddy said. Again. A little sad still. "He's tiny- no Amren's tiny, Jonn's just small, an he's always so 'cited to see me. And he gives me hugs and offered to save Amren 'cept I told him not to cause we can't trust Amren. Can trust Jonn." '''Coyote: '''at 4:50 PM “That’s neat, buddy. So— how’s this guy your brother? You are like... different species, right?” Eh, Jasper probably shouldn’t talk. Three of her siblings had horns. Well. Horn, singular, in Azzy’s case. '''Muse: '''at 4:54 PM "Adopted." Hey was there anything left in the bottle? There was! Roddy took another swig and settled back in the cart. "Got adopted by Amren's parents an' then Jonn's dad. But Jonn's 'dopted too. Lots- lots of adoption." '''Coyote: '''at 5:04 PM “Oh.” Interesting. Huh. “Who’s Jonn’s dad?” '''Muse: '''at 5:06 PM "Dad!" Roddy declared brightly. Cept that didn't really tell Jasper nothing. "Hansel!" he said, in exactly the same chipper tone. "Best dad! Love him lots! He doesn't play favorites." '''Coyote: '''at 8:44 PM Ah, the big half-orc. Jasper frowned. She wasn't sure what the point of this adoption nonsense was. "So-- I thought you adopted people if you, like, loved them. I mean-- the fuck do you have an adopted brother who hates you for? What's the point? Why not just... not claim him? How's he your brother, I mean?" '''Muse: '''at 8:59 PM "Cause they gave me to his parents," Roddy explained. Jasper was making his head spin- might be a bit too drunk for this. "Grew up together. S'horrible but- but all that time's gotta mean somethin'. Right?" '''Coyote: '''at 9:03 PM "How do you figure?" '''Muse: '''at 9:04 PM Well. That stumped Roddy. He craned his head back so he could stare at Jasper blankly. "I'unno." '''Coyote: '''at 9:06 PM Jasper cocked her head and studied him. "Alright." She dragged the cart up the hill and parked it outside the castle. '''Muse: '''at 9:16 PM Jasper was the bestest. She'd hauled Roddy back, and then helped him up when he fell out of the cart. And then patted his shell as he threw up in the bushes. And then hauled him up to his room. Roddy made sure to tell her she was the best, and that she was really strong, and that she had nice hair and Roddy liked it, and did she know there was this really hard knot in her hair? Roddy could help her with that though. Tomorrow. When he wasn't drunk. Eventually they got up to his room. Roddy gave her one last hug, again enthusing about how great she was, and then staggered off to go sleep it off. Maybe things would look better in the morning. END Title: Cart Summary: Jasper hauls a drunk Roddy home and listens to him ramble about family. Category:Text Roleplay